


Of Cupcakes and Kismet

by puppyuke (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Kiss, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/puppyuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a major understanding gets cleared up, Seto and Jounouchi both have high hopes for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cupcakes and Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for Valentine's Day for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by Seshats_Prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. No spoilers of which I'm aware.
> 
> Minor mention of other canon characters. Minor Battle City spoilers

Seto sighed as he pushed his sweat-dampened bangs from his eyes with a flour-coated hand to glance wearily at the clock. _'Three am,'_ he mused silently, slumping into the straight-backed kitchen chair. _'No wonder I'm so exhausted.'_ The brunette looked at the large, industrial oven, and then growled in frustration. "I swear, if this batch doesn't turn out, Mokuba can damned well… Christ, who am I kidding?" he interrupted himself with a scowl. "Between what he's holding over me, and those cursed puppy-dog eyes…" Again he trailed off, groaning moments later, "Fuck, I just _had_ to go there, didn't I?" 

Kaiba brooded silently as he waited for the timer to sound, his mind occupied with the visions his words had produced. Puppy dog eyes- yes. Beseeching-yes. But storm-gray ones, begging for him to admit his secret crush? Hardly. Seto's breath quickened despite his exhaustion as he saw, in his mind's eye, Jounouchi Katsuya's exquisite amber eyes pleading up at him, molten with desire, his gorgeous face flushed with passion and surrounded by a halo of golden hair. He'd wanted the blonde for as long as he could remember, at first passing the feelings off as lust and nothing more. But, the longer he'd been around Jou- or, as he'd stated to the other time and again, been forced to endure the company of the blonde's idiocy- the more he'd recognized the shorter teen's other assets. Intelligent, loyal, compassionate, generous, caring… And what really blew Seto's mind was the fact that it had all been offered to him- at least on a platonic level- time and again, despite his harsh words and actions toward the fiery blonde. Notwithstanding all that, he'd _still_ managed to resist the temptation, refusing to forge even the most casual of friendships until he'd worked out for himself what he truly wanted. And, when Jounouchi had nearly been lost- not once, but twice- by Malik's hand in Battle City, platonic had no longer been good enough- in Seto's eyes, anyway. 

Determined to make his intentions known, he'd sought out the blonde, only to watch in horror and disgust as Otogi Riuji had snuck from Jou's room, pants still unbuttoned and hideous vest in his hand. Furious with himself for _ever_ being so weak as to admit to caring for another, he'd stormed off to his room, his dour attitude and snide comments toward the blonde worsening exponentially after that. For a while, Jou had retaliated as per his usual wont. But, when Seto's cruel onslaught had failed to cease, he'd eventually stopped fighting back, responding only with occasional hurt and confused glances before finally ignoring the brunette altogether. 

It hadn't been until a Domino Business Association dinner almost seven months later that Seto had learned the truth about what had happened on the blimp that evening. He'd been sitting alone as usual, attempting to convince himself that that was precisely how he preferred things- despite the ache he felt as the other couples meandered in- when he'd seen Otogi enter the room with Honda on his arm. Outraged beyond reason that the raven-haired cat had used _his_ puppy and then ditched him for the fin-headed baka, he'd accosted the other male as soon as he'd been able, resisting the urge to drag him by his ridiculous pony-tail as he'd forced him into an empty conference room. The ensuing conversation had _not_ been pleasant to begin with, what with Otogi vehemently denying Seto's accusations, but when the other CEO had had the balls to _laugh_ after Kaiba had snarled out his 'proof', the brunette had been _beyond_ pissed.

Instinctively aware of his imminent danger, Otogi had ceased his chuckling and, constantly moving to ensure that the small, rectangular table was always between him and his rival, had hurriedly told him what had happened. Seto had been stunned into stillness upon learning that _Honda_ had been using Jou's room, the blond having bunked with Yugi so that Otogi and the fin-head could have some time alone. Taking advantage of the brunette's shock, Riuji had moved quickly to the door- but not before delivering one final blow. "It's really a shame that you didn't ask me sooner, Kaiba-kun," he'd sneered almost gleefully. "Because Jounouchi-kun _totally_ had a thing for you… until you became even more of an ass than usual." 

Completely floored by _that_ little tidbit of information, Seto had wandered almost dazedly back into the meeting, making up some excuse to leave, and then calling for his limo. Once he'd gotten home, he'd immediately gone down to the security office. One quick peek at the blimp videos had confirmed Riuji's statement and, when Seto had switched from watching Otogi re-enter the room with a bottle of champagne that he'd swiped from _somewhere_ , to watching Jou sleeping fitfully on Yugi's couch, he'd been nearly beside himself with regret and self-directed anger.

Lately, however, Jou had been at least _looking_ at him again and, just last Friday, Seto could have _sworn_ that he'd heard a huskily growled 'Moneybags' as they'd passed each other on the sidewalk in front of the school. Imagined or not, that seductive alto had once again given him hope, along with other, more urgent things to deal with- which had led to his current predicament. 

The brunette started slightly as the timer finally went off, jostling him from his thoughts. Almost apprehensively, he approached the gleaming, silver appliance, holding his breath as he grabbed a potholder and opened the tempered glass door. Hand trembling slightly, he withdrew the heavy muffin pan, grimacing as he caught sight of the bend he'd caused to one of the corners when he'd flung the offending item to the floor in a rage nearly two hours ago. Gently, he eased the pan onto the cooling rack, releasing his breath and smirking triumphantly once he'd stepped back to a safe distance. "Finally," he sighed, gazing at the twelve, perfectly rounded, green tea and chocolate cupcakes. 

With all the protectiveness of a mother hen, he sat back down in his chair, standing guard over his hard-won results until they'd cooled enough to be properly packaged away. Swiss, Belgian, French… hell, with all the money at his disposal, he could have bought the blonde a truckload of the _finest_ chocolates… or an entire _factory_ of that ridiculous pocky that was always sticking out of his mouth. But no, Mokuba had _insisted_ that the gift be made by his own hand… _’Damned mutt had better appreciate this,’_ he thought sourly, taking the white, bakery box and storming off to bed, his frustration over the trouble he’d been forced to endure temporarily overriding his previous longing. _’And he'd better not even fucking _think _about turning me down.’_ __

__*****_ _

__"Come on, Jounouchi…"_ _

__" _No_!" _ _

__"Come _on!_ " The brunette actually reached out and grabbed him this time. "You're gay, I'm gay… we're both single… it's Valentine's Day, and we're both too hot to be by ourselves..." Jou gritted his teeth and stood his ground as the larger teen tried to pull him closer. "Damn it, Jounouchi, _come on_!" The blonde actually growled at the other's near-whining tone. "You _know_ I've wanted you for forever, so why won't you give me a chance?" _ _

__"Like I told you the first _four_ times you accosted me today, Miko, I'm Not. Fuckin'. Interested!" Jou grabbed the other male's hand, twisting it slightly as he flung it from his arm. "Now leave me th' hell alone!" _ _

__The large brunette scowled as he held his wrist, his eyes hardening with jealousy when he saw the way Jou's gaze flicked to another male as he passed them in the hall. "Oh, _hell_ no!" Miko took a threatening step toward the blonde. "You're _mine_ , Jo… Where in the hell are you going?"_ _

__Jou scowled, already a good ten feet down the hall. "As far away from you as possible, ya nut job! Now stay th' fuck away from me, or I'll beat th' shit outta you!" Turning his back on the other, he hurried down the hall, hoping to catch up to the student who had caught his eye. A tentative smile formed as he rounded the last corner, only to fade into another scowl as he watched Kaiba turn yet again, the brunette heading down one of the smaller side halls. _'Fuckin' Miko'_ he thought morosely. _'Every damned time Kaiba comes around, **he's** in my face…'_ Kicking savagely at a pencil that had been dropped on the floor, the blonde cursed profoundly when he missed and nearly fell on his ass. "Damn it," he growled. "Why'd 'togi have to open his big yap, anyway?" _ _

__He'd been doing so well too- or so he'd told himself time and again. He hadn't been missing the brunette at all… had been _relieved_ to have put the years of fighting, and tension, and scowls, and shimmering, chestnut hair, and flashing blue eyes, and sensually growled threats behind him. But, that tenuous fallacy had crashed to his feet when Otogi had approached him just over two weeks ago, claiming that Kaiba had it as bad for him as he had- or _had_ had- for the brunette. _ _

__At first, Jou had maintained his indifference, but slowly, his resistance had crumbled, until he'd gone so far as to speak to the brunette last Friday. Granted, it had just been a passing insult as they'd passed by one another, but it had been the first word he'd spoken to the other in _months_ , and it had felt _wonderful_. Naturally, one good feeling had led to another, and soon Jou had been running toward his apartment, hoping to beat his father home so that he could take care of his not-so-little problem uninterrupted. _ _

__Once that had been attended to, the rest of the weekend had flown by, until Sunday night. He'd just finished up with supper when Shizuka had called, reminding him that Monday was Valentine's Day, and wishing him a happy one. As soon as the words had left her mouth, it felt like time, as Jou had known it, had stopped. Every second had dragged on for hours as he'd lain in bed afterward, wondering if there was any truth to Otogi's allegations, and hoping against hope that, if there was, Kaiba would have a romantic bone _somewhere_ in his completely droolworthy body and make a move. _ _

__As a precaution, he'd taken extra care with his appearance that morning, pulling his last new uniform from his closet and even spending a good ten minutes fussing with his obstinate mop. Upon arriving at the school yard, he'd remained on the edge of the crowd, waiting until the familiar limo had pulled up before making his way toward the building. Ignoring the catcalls from males and females alike, he'd headed up the walk, a shy smile curving his lips when he'd caught a glimpse of Kaiba's slightly widened eyes. Jou had just opened his mouth to say a simple, 'hello' in passing, when Miko had come at him out of nowhere. Instantly, the bulky brunette had glommed onto him and, by the time he'd pushed him away, Kaiba had disappeared._ _

__Looking up from his scuffling feet, Jou realized that he'd made a complete circle, having returned to the hall where he'd last had sight of Kaiba. " _Damn it_ ," he all but moaned, convincing himself that it was really more of a frustrated growl. Head bowed, he made for the nearest exit, only to run into something quite solid before he'd taken a dozen steps out the door. _ _

__"Oh, you _so_ didn't…" Jou's body filled with dread as Kaiba's voice echoed ominously from above. Glancing upward, he found himself staring into the brunette's intense, sapphire eyes, their expression a mixture of disbelief, frustration, and just enough amusement to take the edge off of the blonde's panic. _ _

__"I guess I did." Jou tried to be cocky, but the husky timbre caused by the brunette's proximity slightly spoiled the effect. "Uh… just what is it that I did?"_ _

__"I'll tell you what you did, _Mutt_ ," Seto growled, the amusement in his eyes slowly gaining ground as he noticed the blonde's obvious reactions to their contact… the light colour in his cheeks, the slight darkening of his eyes, the negligible quickening of his breath. Moving even closer and gesturing toward the spilled bakery box as Jou stepped back against the door, he continued. "Your clumsiness just cost _me_ six hours of sleep, not to mention _your_ Valentine's Day present." Smirking darkly, he pressed forward, planting his hands against the door on either side of Jou's head, his face mere inches from the blonde. "Now, I think you owe me some repara…" Seto broke off as a screeching voice approached them._ _

__"Kaiba, you get away from him! Jounouchi, you slut, I _told_ you that you were…" Amber and sapphire eyes grew wide as they observed Miko's abruptly unconscious form, the large brunette having slipped on the spilled and smashed muffins, his head hitting the frozen ground with a resounding 'thunk'. For a moment, silence reigned supreme, and then peals of laughter echoed across the schoolyard, the two teens eventually supporting themselves against each other as their hilarity left them winded. _ _

__Two hours later, the two were still breathless, but for an entirely different reason. "So tell me," Jou murmured through kiss-swollen lips, trying to avoid the playfully swatting hands that were keeping him from the buttons on Seto's shirt. "What made ya decide to make me th' _honmei choco_ , anyway?"_ _

__"Mokuba," Seto replied, finally giving up on keeping his shirt, instantly glad that he had when Jou's fingers found his nipples. "He uh…" The brunette broke off in a grunt of pleasure as a teasing tongue lapped at a hardened bud. "He caught me in a compromising situation after you called me 'Moneybags' at school last Friday." Lazily, he sifted through Jou's hair before sliding his hands down to cup and squeeze the blonde's perfect ass. "It was the only way he'd keep quiet about what he'd er… been exposed to."_ _

__Jou pulled away from Seto's chest, ignoring the disapproving growl as he laughed outright. "Honestly, Kaib', haven't ya learned to lock your bathroom door by now?"_ _

__The brunette scowled petulantly. "It _was_ locked," he muttered, the slightest hint of red tingeing his cheeks. "He heard me call your name when I, well… you know…" The brunette's gaze grew even stonier as he waited for the second burst of laughter from his admission, but what he received instead was a sweet, tender kiss. _ _

__"For what it's worth, I'm glad he caught ya," Jou murmured upon breaking the embrace, his aggressive pawing suddenly ceasing as he rested his silky, blonde head on Seto's bare chest._ _

__Deciding that this new behaviour was just as nice as the other, the brunette nuzzled into the soft, golden locks, relaxed under Jou's weight, and drifted on his contentment- until a low, rumbling chuckle sounded against him. "What is it?" he murmured, cracking open his eyes, his gaze widening slightly at the mixture of amusement and lust staring back at him._ _

__"Nothin'…" Jou's smirk grew minutely, the lust in his eyes exponentially. "I jus' never had you pegged as the uke type."_ _

__Seto sat up in outrage, ignoring the curses from the blonde, who was now on the floor. "What in the _hell_ gave you the idea that I _was_?" he all but snarled, even more angered by the flood of arousal that the thought of being Jou's uke had caused. Although, he found that the sight of the gorgeous teen sprawled out on the floor beneath him was equally as scintillating. "Because, whatever it was, Mutt, you can just…" _ _

__The brunette was cut off as he was tackled back into a reclined position, Jou's weight once again settling on top of him. "Easy, Kaib'," he chuckled, nipping harshly at one of the now-softened nipples, instantly peaking it again before once more resting his head on Seto's chest. "I was just razzin' ya about th' whole girls on Valentine's, boys on White Day thing."_ _

__Oh, so now I'm a _girl_?" Seto demanded, trying to hold on to his indignation- and failing completely when the blonde's hand slid down to gently cup and squeeze his dick through his pants. _ _

__"Kaiba, shaddup." Slowly, that lithe body rose and slid down to settle on his lower legs, two calloused hands deftly unfastening and pushing the brunette's trousers out of the way. "Jesus," he purred, running a roughened, yet amazingly gentle, finger down the taller teen's massive shaft. "Fuck, you are _so_ not a girl…" The last thing Seto remembered before ascending into the warm, wet bliss of Nirvana was a pair of lust-molten amber eyes, a halo of golden hair, and a huskily whispered, "Now, about those reparations ya mentioned earlier…"_ _


End file.
